Don't Forget About Me (Killua x Reader)
by aniellatitanialuis
Summary: How does it feel? How does it feel when you lose someone special, you feel like you're the one responsible for the cause? If yes. Then you get my feeling now. My feeling of despair. I never forgot about her. But I really wanted to forget the crime that I have made. I hate myself. Don't Forget About Me (Killua x Reader) (c) All Rights Reserved 2014 Author: anielatitanialuis
1. Prologue

**Killua's POV**

I walked quietly while crossing the street. As you can see, I ran away from my home just a few hours ago. I couldn't help them. I didn't even like them anyway. After I crossed the street, I got my skateboard and skated while going to an apartment to sleep. That is, until I passed by a small crowd chatting about an event that was happening,

**"Hey did you know? The next hunter exam is coming up!","They say that it's going to be super hard!","I wanna join the exam!" **

Huh. There's a hunter exam going on. And it's hard?! I smirked. Oh yes. This is going to be a lot of fun. I stepped out from my skateboard and carried it. My hands tucked into my pockets, walking into an alley.

I looked everywhere for an apartment,** "Man! There's not a single apartment going on in this big town. Well...what a waste of other homes."**

I said to myself. That was actually true. What a waste. That is, until a girl with a black viel bumped me on the shoulder, leaving me to stop on that spot. My eyes widened. As a vien popped on my head, I turned to my back and yelled,** "Oy, Watch where you're going!" **

Then the girl looked at me with tears on her eyes. Her eyes widened. My eyes widened as well. As I stretched out a hand, reaching her, **"W-Wait..."** The girl cried some more as she ran away running into a different alley.

I just looked at the direction she was headed to. That girl... she looks like... I narrowed my eyes. Meh. Who cares anyways? She didn't even apologize to me. What a heartless woman she is. I shrugged as I continued walking, searching for an apartment.

**Your POV**

You watched from a dark corner, checking to see if that man was gone. Fortunately, he walked off. You sighed as you delicately wiped your tears that were streaming down for the past few hours.

You came from your mother's funeral. Your mother died because of hay fever. She didn't even tell you that she had hay fever!

You felt so guilty for once. You always blamed my mother for everything. You were so lazy to help her with her chores. You hated her. But she never stopped loving you even though you hated her. There are times that you and she get along. There are times when you fight. It's more of like a love hate relationship.

Not until now, you started to realize my sins, on why you hated my caring mother. You were so dumb! Just thinking of it makes you want to cry even more. You collapsed to the floor crying.

_Ma, I am so sorry that I didn't care for you. I realized my sins now. Please don't leave me alone. _

_I-it's okay... (y/n) take care of your brother... k-keep him safe._

_Hai, mama._

_Be a good girl. Okay (y/n) I'll always love you. Remember that. _

_M-Mama..._

_Don't forget about me._

_Mama!_

You cried the hardest. You kept on cursing to yourself. Why have you done this! You glared at the clear blue sky, **"Mama..." **You couldn't say no more. You cried some more, still lying on the cold floor.

***cough cough* So! How's the prologue? Is it nice? Is it sad? Either? GOOD! Neither? Oh...Okay then... XD I feel pity for you (y/n). You minna! Have you experienced these kinds of things?**


	2. i

**Killua's POV**

It was on the day of the Hunter Exam. As the early sunrise shun on my face, I avoided the light, moving to the side grunting. grabbed the pillow and dug my face in it. Until my eyes shot open and I jolted up quickly. I touched my head as if I was dumb-founded, **"Shoot! The hunter exam!" **I got out from my bed (not even bothering to brush my teeth.) and quickly changed into my blue shorts and my shirt.

I rushed off to the living room and got my skateboard and rushed out of the door. Since the exam started at 12, I just decided to eat breakfast so that I don't have to feel that hungry. So I stopped by the nearest cafe and entered.

As I went to the counter, a blue-haired teen was standing there with his usual poker-face,**(A/N: Minna, do you know who he is? Comment if you know!)** As he touched the screen of the computer, he faced me, **"What's your order, sir?"**

I tucked my hands into my pockets and looked at the menu, **"One milkshake please."** He touched the screen of his computer, **"Vanilla or chocolate?" **When I heard the word 'chocolate', I banged the table, **"CHOCOLATE."**

The poker-faced teen just touched the screen and swiped it going to the other computer in the kitchen. That's why I love this cafe! (Even though I've only been here today.) The blue-haired teen gave the milkshake to me, **"Thank you for coming." **

I nodded as I looked everywhere for a table. Unfortunately, I found none. Almost everybody has occupied the whole café, until I saw one free seat next to a girl on the computer. Well, might as well take it.

**Your POV**

You were searching for some healthy tips on the net. You really needed some info because your brother gained 6.3 pounds by eating too much Chinese food yesterday. Knowing that fish would make him gain more weight, you always let him do maybe thirty push-ups and jogging routines. Oh boy, were you an evil sister. :)

So while I was busy, suddenly a boy sat beside me, slouching into the wall slurping his chocolate milkshake. I frowned, **"Oy!" **Then he faced my direction. His eyes widened. I narrowed my eyes, **"Why are you sitting on my table?"**

Then he shook his head and scratched it, **"Ah gomen. I didn't know it was you." **With that, many thoughts were swirling on my head. What? He knows me?


	3. ii

**Your POV**

You suspiciously looked at the silver-haired boy. Why in the world was he staring at you wide eyed? And why is he sitting on someone's table with their permission! Oh God, this dude's snapping your nerves... Hard-headed boy, you thought deeply,**"You know, you could've just asked permission." **

He rolled his eyes as he added this tone of great sarcasm that made you want to get the hell out of this table, but you couldn't,**"Oh! I am so sorry, crybaby!" **Then, an anime vein popped in your head. Crybaby?! What is going on in that mind of his! You frowned,**"Oi! I am not a crybaby!" **Then he stopped slurping,**"Oh yeah crybaby? Explain why you were crying with a black veil on your head the other time."**

Then, You just froze there on that position. He...he remembers that day? You just stared at him. He stared at you as well, _his eyes. They're like gleaming sapphires in situations like this. Dang it, stop looking at me!_ But then shook his head and slurped again,**"You see. Now you remember." **You just sat back and crossed your arms, this boy is really smart, ey? You spoke,**"Your name?" **He looked at you in a questioning way that made you want to stop interfering with his privacy,**"Hm?" **

You made a hand gesture,**"What's your name." **He thought about it for a moment, then narrowed his eyes,**"Now you want to ask what's my name! Wow! What kind of person are you? A detective?" **You stood up, the anger slowly boiling up,** "My Gosh! Is asking their name harmful?!" **

He was about to argue, but then he just relaxed and put his empty milkshake on the table,**"Killua Zoldyck."** Then, you finally sat down, feeling shocked more than angry,**"Killua Zoldyck? Of the Zoldyck family?"** He just looked at his empty milkshake. The excess water already dripping,**"Yeah." **

You frowned at him. He doesn't seem too happy about what he's saying,**"Why did you run away from them?" **His face darkened as he gritted his teeth,**"Why do you want to know anyways?!" **You looked to my side with a depressing face,**" I know that I should be mad at you right now. But I just can't be." **

Then he faced you. His face turned from angry to curious. _Please, stop making that face! You're making me die_,**"What do you mean?"** You still faced the side with a sad face. Slowly but sadly, you narrowed my eyes,**"Your father...killed my father and my onii-chan." **And with that, Killua's face was in shock.

You just stared at the bare ground with your bangs covering the upper corner of your face, but smiled afterwards,**"But who cares anyways! I still love them. They'll always be with me."**

**Killua's POV**

I cannot believe what I was hearing! My dad killed her... father and brother? Well yeah. That's pretty normal for us. Since my family are all assassins. But I have this feeling that... I sort of have pity for this girl. Nah snap out of it, Killua! You don't even know her name! Oh! Right! Her name!

I asked,**"Since I told you my name. What's yours?"** She looked at me but just smiled,**"I'm (y/n) (l/n). Nice to meet you, Killua!" **She got out her left hand. I shook it. She just smiled. I smiled a bit as well. Seeing her smile makes me lighten up my mood... and I'm really serious about it! Until something popped out from my head. The hunter exam. I looked at the clock and stood up,**"Gomene, (y/n). I have to go!" **

She just nodded. I waved at her while going to the door,**"See you some other time, (y/n)!" **Then, I rushed off to the hunter exam with a new smile on my face.


	4. iii

**Your POV**

**"Sorry! I have to go. See you some other time, (y/n)!"**

Killua screamed as he waved his hand, going out of the door. The heel of yourpalm was calmly resting on your chin as a little blush crept up of your cheek. _Killua can be cute sometimes..._ Gosh! Why are you thinking of these things while you be focused on healthy tips right now! You shook your head playfully as you faced back to the computer.

**~TIME SKIP ONE MONTH LATER**

You and my aniki transferred to Yorknew City. Because finally, your slimmed (not really) brother got a job as a bodyguard. You felt so proud of him! So when we dropped off the plane, you brother looked at you as he smiled,**"Ne (y/n), why don't you roam around first while I go to my job. Find a place for us to sleep and take care of yourself, okay?"**

You nodded impatiently,**"Hai, hai onii-chan. Hurry! You're going to be late! You're losing weight I tell you! You need to lose a few more pounds! Run, Hiroki! Run!" **You said it like from a passage from Forrest Gump. Hiroki is the name of my brother. Yes. My not-so-slimmed aniki's name.

He just rolled his eyes and ruffled you hair. Then, he went off to the airport. You just smiled at the distance and followed his footsteps.

You said goodbye to your aniki as he walked to his job. You now looked at the busy streets,**"I should probably get an apartment." **Then, you started to roam around. _I hope I get lucky finding a useful apartment, _you thought hopefully.

While you were roaming just around the park, you saw a very familiar silver-haired boy yelling at a spiky black-haired boy. At first you just ignored it,**"Kids these days." **Until you looked closely, your eyes widened as you covered your mouth, Killua?!

You plastered a very wide grin, causing your eyes to smile as well._ My old friend... I finally saw again once more!_ Until he noticed your presence and stared at you wide eyed as well. Oh boy.


	5. iv

**Killua's POV**

**"Are you a baka, Gon?! There's no way your plan would work!"**

I said. Gosh! Sometimes Gon makes the craziest ideas. He looked at me with a determined face,** "It's a 50/50 chance!" **I rolled my eyes, **"Fine." **Then I sensed something. As if we were being looked at. I went into my alert mode as I quickly turned to my right. And there I saw, a girl gazing at me smiling. I widened my eyes. Could it be? She grinned widely as she waved her hand at me ,**"Killua!" **I grinned as well,**"(y/n)!" **

She walked up the stairs and she spread her arms,** "We meet again!" **I smiled with delight, **"Yup!" **

**Gon's POV**

I just stared at those two happily talking. What just happened here? We were just having a fight until everything went happy-go-lucky. And wait, Killua doesn't even know this girl! Why would he be talking to a stranger! Killua please! That is, until the stranger looked at me, **"Oh! Who's this cute boy?" **The both of them just stared at me. I felt four eyes watching me. It was so embarrassing! Instead of blushing, I shook my head and put on my best smile,** "Ore wa, Gon Freecs! Nice to meet you…?" **She smiled at me,** " (y/n) (l/n). Nice to meet you, Gon-kun!" **

My eyes widened as I heard the word "-kun" It's the first time a stranger… no a friend ever said that to me! I was squealing in my mind. A girl called me an honorific! I'm so flattered! I blushed a little, but to hide it, I changed the subject, **"Ne Killua, how did you and (y/n) meet?" **Killua finally spoke, **"Well, We got bumped in an alley. I was supposed to speak to her but then she just ran away crying. I forgot about her afterwards. Then months passed by, I was supposed to take the Hunter exam when I decided to get a drink first. So I got a milkshake and sat on her table without her permission. That's how we met!" **

I looked at him with a curious face, **"Oh…" **Then I smirked, **"You like her, don't you?" **(y/n) and Killua both stuttered, **"N-No!" **Then I smirked some more, **"Oh yeah? You keep on screaming her name, '(y/n)! Don't leave me!' while-" **I was interrupted by a hand covering my mouth. Killua glared at me, **"Shut it, Gon!" **Then he uncovered my mouth. I was now thinking about what I was about to say. Thanks to Killua. His hands smell like chocolate that the words formed on my mind became muffled. Until a new word appeared, **"But it's the truth!" **Then a hand covered my hand again. Oh boy… Killua's chocolate hands again, **"Would you shut up, Gon! You shouldn't blurt out my secrets." **

Then I smirked again, **"Your secrets?" **Then he continuously poked my head…HARD,** " .Gon." **Then, we were both interrupted by a phone ring. We both looked at (y/n).

**Your POV**

You were interrupted by a vibration on your pocket. Then it started to ring. Klllua and Gon just stared at quickly got and it and answered, **"Moshi moshi." **Then, a boy's voice was on the phone…your aniki? He gladly spoke, **"(y/n)! How are you there?" **You smiled, **"I'm fine. Why did you call, onii-chan?" **He laughed,** "I called because I have to tell you something." **Then, your voice became stern, **"What is it?" **He chuckled, **"I just saw Kurapika now! He's more matured than before! He now wears one earring. Is that awesome?!" Your** eyes widened as you yelled, **"You saw Kurapika-kun?! That's great!" **Then you heard a voice behind. It must be Kurapika. You smiled at the distance. His voice… more serious than before. Then my aniki spoke, **"Gomene, (y/n). I have to go. The job's going to start. See you later!" **Then he hung up. You just smiled at the screen. Then you faced the two little balls of mischief smirking at you,

**"You like Kurapika!" You**just glared at them, _those little sons of a gun,_ **"No! Kurapika-kun's my relative!" **Then, it was dead silent. Gon and Killua made a shocked face, **"Eh?! NANE?!" **You nodded eagerly. They just stared at you wide-eyed with their mouth agape. Killua pointed at you, **"So t-that means you're a…" **Then Gon finished his sentence, **"A part of the Kurta clan?" **You face-palmed,** "No, I'm related to them. That's why my eyes turn scarlet when I'm angry sometimes." **

They just narrowed their eyes at you as if they were acting suspicious. Gon spoke, **"Something smells fishy here…" **Killua nodded in agreement. He went near your face. Your heart skipped a beat, your head was spinning. _He looks… looks so… Naw snap out of it, (y/n)! You're gazing again_. That is, when Killua spoke, **"Are you lying?" **Then you jaw-dropped, **"No! You want proof, old man?" **Then he glared at you, **"Oi! I am not old! And yes. I want proof." **He said while crossing his arms. Gon did his example and nodded his head as if they were both bosses.

You and faced the two, **"You're so hopeless. Fine. Killua, remember when I bumped into you?" **Killua's eyes softened, **"Yeah?" You** took a deep breath. _Well, I guess I have to tell the truth, _**" My eyes were scarlet that time." **Then, Killua and Gon's eyes were sparkling. You just looked at them bashfully. Killua flinched a little, **"I-I thought…" **Then you went to him and put a finger on his lips_. Wow, his lips are amazingly cold, totally like an assassin's lips should be,_ **"Sh. Don't tell anybody, Zoldyck."**

**Killua's POV**

As I felt a soft finger touch my lips, everything in my mind went crazy. My heartbeat went faster. Oh gosh, her hands are so soft. I faced to my right, closed my eyes and nodded. I held her hand and pushed it to her chest, **"I promise." **(y/n) just stared at me blushing. I smiled at her. Gon on the other hand was snickering from behind. I ignored him and spoke, **"Can you tell us more about you, (y/n)?" **She smiled sweetly and nodded, **"Sure." **

As she sat down in the middle, she told us everything about herself, she's 12 just like me and Gon, she explained why she cried. It's because of her mother. She died when (y/n) started to realize her sins. She stared at the sparkly fountain and her eyes started to water. She wiped it away quickly, but more came down. She covered her face and began sobbing. I was panicking in my brain, I didn't know what to do, that was until Gon nudged me, **"Put your shoulders around her. Comfort her. It'll make her better." **I nodded and hugged her.

She looked at me surprisingly. I just smiled at her, **"It's okay. Let it all out." **Then she nodded weakly as her head dropped to my chest, gripping my hand tightly. I didn't know what to do about it. Until somebody flashed on my mind, _You will betray them soon. Your friend and your loved one. _I gritted my teeth as darkness pasted my face, _I'll never betray the one I love. But wait, do I even like (y/n)? _Then I looked at the crying girl, who was already asleep on my chest, with tears streaming down from her face. I smiled at her, _I guess I do like (y/n). I'll never betray you, (y/n). As well as Gon. _

I carried her bridal style, Gon looked at me surprisingly, **"Killua! Where are you going?" **I didn't look at him, **"I'm taking (y/n) to the apartment." **Gon nodded as he stood up. Then we walked her to an apartment.

As me and Gon lied her down on the bed, I tucked her firmly into the blankets. I smiled at the sleeping (y/n). She looks like an angel while she's sleeping. I faced Gon, Gon snickered quietly. I glared at him and poked him hard on the head. Gon just grinned widely, **"I'll be outside. You can stay here and accompany (y/n). Don't do anything stupid!" **I rolled my eyes and swayed my hand, **"Yeah yeah, see you later, Gon." **He just closed the door, leaving me and (y/n) alone. I had nothing to do so I just sat on the edge of the window, gazing at the sun. _Should I really express my feelings to (y/n)? No, she might hate me. Maybe I should say it when the time is fresh. _

***smirk* So! How did you like this chapter. I made it long for you guys because I didn't update for like two days. And a series of squealing events has happened all the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter guys! **

**Killua: Ne Nia-chan, can you buy some more chocolate for me please?**

**Me: Ugh, no way perverted old man! Go buy chocolates yourself! **

**Killua: *drops to the couch* Eh, but Nia-chan.. *pats stomach* I'm hungry. I need to fill something here in my ****capsule****!**

**Me: You call your stomach a capsule?! What is wrong with you! **

**Killua: Ha! I was just joking. **

**Don't mind old man over here. He's telling "not funny" jokes today. -.-**


	6. v

**Your POV**

**_-dreaming-_**

**_I was standing on a hilltop with the clothes that I wore on the funeral. I looked down and saw my mother's tombstone there on the ground. As you saw my mother's name craved on the tombstone, the date of birth and the day she died. I sadly looked at the tombstone. 'Oh how I missed mother.' I thought deeply inside my mind. I looked to the horizon, the sparkly ocean, and the setting sun. It reminded me of mom. _**

**_Until I looked closer, a woman standing on water looking as young as ever. She stretched her hand, her hand was directly at me. She still smiled, '(y/n)..' My eyes widened, 'Mom?!' She then had a sad smile on her face, 'You have to wake up.' I just stood there, very speechless. What do you mean by "You have to wake up?" _**

**_She looked to her right then faced me, 'You don't have that much time.' I walked nearer, 'No! I want to stay here!' She never frowned, she still smiled, 'You never obey my commands, do you (y/n)? Then everything was about to go black, I screamed, 'MA!' She cried tears of joy, '(y/n)…' _**

Then you woke up. You screamed your mother's name. You looked everywhere, you were surrounded by furniture again. You touched your head and faced the bed. Until you heard a snore from the next bed, you saw Killua and Gon peacefully sleeping. Gon was snoring while Killua was just there on the other side of the bed checked the digital clock, it was only 7:00 AM. _Well, I guess I'll have to order breakfast for those two sleepyheads._

You checked your phone, then you saw you got several missed phone calls from your aniki. That was when you realized, _shoot! I had to rent an apartment!_ You received a text. It was from your aniki. The text said,

**"(y/n)! Where are you?! I got the job but you weren't there! Oh well, I guess you've already found an apartment, ey? Well I have some important thngs to do so I'll be gone for a few weeks. See you soon, (y/n)." **

You stared at the screen with a serious face. Oh well, I guess aniki has a really important job to run through, yoy faced the two kids. They look so peaceful while sleeping. You looked at Killua and smiled at him. _He really looks like a toddler while sleeping._ That is, until his eyes slowly opened.

He stared at you with a curious face. You blushed like crazy and chopped his head. He let out a yelp,**"Ittai! (Ouch!) What the heck, (y/n)?!" **You faced to the wall,**"You were staring at me!" **He balled his fist,**"Well I was wondering why YOU were staring at me!" **You glared at him,**"Well you didn't have to stare back!" **

Then you both growled as your heads touched. Gon woke up groggily. As he rubbed his eyes, he yawned,**"Ohayo... What's happening." **Until his vision went clear and saw you and Killua growling at each other. Gon smirked as he crawled to the both of you and pushed your heads together,**"Now kiss!" **

He released the push as you guys stopped growling at each other, but at him, **"Gon! What in the world were you doing!" **Gon jumped on the floor,**"You were THAT CLOSE to kissing! I AM SUCH AN EVIL MAN! MWAHAHA!" **Then you and Killua chopped his head, **"Baka!" **

Then, the two of you chased him around the room. You sounded like kids! Oh well, you had no choice but to have fun for a little while. Gon and Killua were laughing and youlaughed as well. Oh my gosh I am so glad that I met these two!


	7. vi

**Killua's POV**

**"Agrh... I'm so bored! Can we at least do something?"**

It was silent in the whole room. Gon and (y/n) stopped laughing and started thinking. I just stared at the cartoons. Boringly waiting for an answer. Until (y/n)'s head popped,**"I know! Why don't we explore the magic shop just nearby the apartment!" **

Gon smiled,**"Yeah! Great idea, (y/n)!" **He said as he high-fived (y/n),**"What about you, Einstein?"** When I heard the word "Einstein" I sort of twitched my eye but then just took a deep breath,**"Sure. At least we have something to do. And I am not old! But, I'm smart. Thank you, (y/n). You're so kind to me!" **Gon then pumped his fist in the air,**"Yosh! Lets go!"**

So we ran out of the apartment, the lady at the cashier furrowed her eyebrows,**"Excuse me, you are not allowed to run." **(y/n) and Gon didn't hear it, I ran straight for the door and answered the kind lady,**"Okay, ma'am! We won't do it again!" **Then I closed it.

**AT THE MAGIC SHOP 2:00 PM**

**"Woah! It's so big!" **

Gon said amazed from behind of me. I put my hands on the back of my head as I looked at the big space. It really is big. (y/n) looked from behind and grinned,**"My dad brought me here when I was three." **Gon smiled at me,**"That's awesome!"**

She just faced back with a little smile on her face. I couldn't help but to stare at her joyful side. That's what I like about her. I meant! Dang it! Stop gazing, Killua! I saw Gon walk towards me with a smirk on his face, nudging me playfully,**"You really like her, don't you?" **

I glared at him,**"N-No, baka! I thought you were so innocent! What is going on in that mind of yours!" **I said as I smacked his head. He rubbed it but still smirked,**"ADMIT IT, KILLUA! DON'T HIDE THE FEELING-" **I covered his talkative mouth,**"Shut up!" **

Then I heard (y/n),**"Are you guys okay? Gon you seem a little bit dizzy." **I glared at Gon. Gon shook his head and raised his hand,**"It's nothing, it's nothing! Me and Killua were just playing around.** **Hehe. Gomen, (y/n)." **

(y/n) nodded and pointed to a black-ish sphere on one of the shelves,**"Come one guys! I want you to try this!" **She looked at me and grabbed my wrist,**"Come on!" **Then we dashed off to the circular object. Me and Gon examined it,**"What is this junk?" **She slapped me. Causing my cheek to have a slap mark,**"Baka, this isn't ****_junk._**** You call this a Number 8 Ball. It's magical. Just ask a yes or no question the answer will be revealed. Why don't you try it, Gon!" **

Gon stared at me but then just happily accepted. I gave the ball to him,**"No you ask a question. Afterwards, shake it. Then you're receive an answer." **Gon looked up, thinking of a question until his eyes popped. he smirked at me and Killua as he spoke,**"Does Killua love (y/n)? Will they get married and have kids?" **

I widened my eyes as I yelled at him,**"Gon! You ARE SO EVIL! And that's three questions! One only!" **Gon closed his eyes while shaking,**"Who cares. As long as it's connected to the subject!" **(y/n) balled his fist,**"Temme... You can stop shaking now." **Gon stopped shaking and we watched the word appeared. It said "YES." Gon yelled in victory while anime veins popped in me and (y/n) heads.

(y/n) Calmed down and held Gon's shoulder,**"Gon, you should stop screaming for victory. Fine. You win. For that," **Then I got money out of my bag,**"You get unlimited choco balls." **I jaw-dropped while Gon yelled in victory again. For once in my lifetime I feel so jealous of Gon! I tapped (y/n) by the shoulder,**"Oi! What about me!" **

(y/n) smiled,**"You get choco balls too, Killua! But it's not unlimited." **He shrugged,**"Oh well. At least I get choco balls!" **Then I heard that Gon stopped yelling and went all curious,**"I'm just curious but what does 'umlimited' mean?" **(y/n) rolled her eyes as she pushed Gon out of the door,**"Let's just get the choco balls." **

And so as well bought the choco balls, the choco ball contest has begun. And we had one fun night! hanging out with (y/n) and Gon was fun!

**Hello minna! How did you like the last five chapters. I know. Thank me for making Gon so evil. Hehe! HAHA! Hehe! HAHA! Hehe! HAHA! (Copies part of Aladdin) **

**Gon: Eh? What just happened here! I felt like I've done something that I didn't even know what to do. *looks at me* Nia-chan?**

**Me: Hehe... Oh well. Good night, Gon!**

**Gon: Nia-chan! I need an explanation! **

**Me: I said GOOD NIGHT GON! *closes door***

**Gon: NIA-CHAN! **


	8. vii

**Your POV**

You guys had fun tonight. Really fun. You ate a whole lot of choco balls, you got chased around by Gon because you ate his unlimited choco balls. Hoho, that was really fun. But for now, it was time for us to call it off and sleep in. So while you fell asleep, Gon and Killua were still wide awake discussing matters.

I wonder what they're talking about? You said in my mind. You were just too curious so you sat up and faced the two,**"What are you boys talking about?" **Gon faced you and smiled,**"We were thinking about a plan so that we can get the Greed Island game!" **Killua then shook his shoulders,**" . . .OUR.****_SECRET._**** . !" **

You looked at both of them,**"Greed Island? I know that game!" **Killua and Gon's mouth went agape,**"EH?!" **You nodded,**"Yep. I've been there before with my brother." **Gon and Killua ran to your bed and sat down beside you,**"You've been there?! How!" **

You were shocked by both of their reaction. They really want to know don't they? You raised an eyebrow,**"You want to know how?" **They nodded their heads severely. You really felt like the smartest person in the whole wide world! Explaining these two simple-minded boys how to get in the most hardest game to clear.

You nodded,**"Sure. Why not. But after I tell you this we have to sleep. It's... 1 AM in the morning." **They nodded sarcastically,**"Yes, mom. Now tell us!" **

And so you explained everything to them. On how the ring works, on how to use that memory card. Everything. This explanation lasted for one hour. Gon and Killua nodded their heads as if they understood. You crawled back to your slumber and tucked yourself into the bedsheets,**"Okay, now that I explained to you about how Greed Island works, now can we go back to sleep?" **

Then, silence occurred. Gon and Killua were still there staring at you, I responded once more,**"Well? Aren't you guys going to sleep?" **Killua stood up and walked to your bed. You stared at him,He smiled,**"I know this is a bit crazy but, would you like to go to Greed Island with me and Gon?" **

With that, you jolted up fast. Staring into his deep sapphire eyes. _Did he really mean that?_ Your (e/c) obs sparkled as a big smile curved around your lips,**"Sure. I would love to experience Greed island again with you guys." **

Gon smirked, but then sighed afterwards,**"I think I should stop teasing ya guys, I know my teasing is too weak because your love is growing stronger."** Until you threw a pillow at his face. When the pillow dropped, it showed a tomatoed face Gon. His face was so red you and Killua couldn't help to laugh. He grew so angry he clenched his fist,**"Temme... I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" **

And with that, you guys had a big pillow fight. The pillow fight started non-stop until 4 AM arrived. You all felt so tired that you collapsed to your bed snoring. Killua and Gon were already fast asleep on the floor. _Us kids never grow old._


	9. viii

**For once in his lifetime opportunity, Gon Freecs will be having his very first POV non-stop here in this story. Let's give a round of applause for Gon Freecs! *claps with sarcasm***

**Gon's POV**

I woke up with drool on my mouth. As the saliva was slowly going down to my chin, I quickly wiped it away and stood up. Hoping that nobody in this whole entire room would actually video me drooling. Which was such a relief for me. But wait, there might be a secret camera hiding somewhere, trying to video my drool. I looked everywhere for one until I saw something blinking under (y/n)'s bed sheets, I flipped the bed sheets and saw a video being recorded.

I yelled,**"What the fudge is this?!" **Until I heard giggling from behind, then, (y/n) and Killua pooped out from the other bed laughed their heads off,**"Haha! Oh my gosh Gon you should've seen your face once you saw that camera secretly videoing your snore and your drool! HAHA!" **Killua said.

Then, it became silent afterwards. My face darken after Killua laughed. I positioned myself into defense,**"First comes rock..." **Killua and (y/n) gulped as they both stood up,**"Woah woah** **Gon! We were just pranking you for once! Don't kill us!" **

Until they heard me laugh. They were as clueless as ever,**"Huh?"** I spreaded my arms,**"I was just messing with ya! You should've seen those helpless looks on your faces! You look like three year olds! Haha! MY REVENGE!" **

Then, I cackled like a madman. Until I saw those two, their heads were as red as a tomato. They start to run towards me,**"Oh boy," **(y/n) said,**"You are seriously going to get it!" **And with those words, I opened the door and ran for my life. They chased me around the whole apartment until the lady at the cashier couldn't take it anymore and screamed at us,**"KIDS PLEASE! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFETIME PLEASE STOP RUNNING IT'S MAKING ME FRIGGIN ANNOYED!" **

We just looked at her but then just shrugged it off. (y/n) blamed me,**"Well this is all your fault for almost starting to use your abilities on us." **Killua just nodded in agreement. An anime vein popped in my head as I chased them around once more. The lady had a pressure ball on her hand, squeezing it so tightly until it popped.

She finally calmed down and just smiled at the direction I was headed,**"Those kids really piss me off, don't they? Oh well. Calm down. They're just kids."**

When i arrived at the room, I saw Killua and (y/n) sleeping on the wall. I smirked as walked to them and made (y/n)'s head lie down on Killua's left shoulder. She smiled as she cuddled up into Killua. Then I made Killua's head lean into (y/n)'s head. When I was done, I never felt more happier! I felt like I wanted to lick my lips like Hisoka! But no, it isn't my style.

Instead of doing that, I got the camera and took a picture of it. It accidentally went on flash so (y/n) and Killua woke up instantly. As they saw me busily jumping on the bed, Killua stood up and snatched the camera from me. Which made me startled. As he saw the picture, his face darkened,**"Temme..." **

Then (y/n) grabbed his right hand, causing him to stop hitting me in the head. Which made me so relieved. Until she slapped me. Which was a bad outcome. I rubbed my cheek,**"Ittai... that hurt!" **(y/n) crossed her arms,**"Serves you right for taking a picture of both of us sleeping. Hmph." **

I just looked at them with guilt,**"Gomen. You didn't need to hit me!" **Until something popped inside Killua's mind,**"Oh! Gon! We have to get dressed up!" **I just stared at him,**"Eh? What for, Killua?" **He responded,**"Let's have a picnic! The three of us!" **(y/n) grinned,**"That's a great idea, Killua!" **

I agreed to her,**"Yeah!" **Then I smirked evilly inside my mind, _So that I can see Killua and (y/n) enjoy the fun together. I'm going to leave them_... Until I got snapped out by Killua,**"Gon? Are you okay? you seemed flustered at the moment." **I just scratched my head,**"Eh, sore wa nani mo nai! (Um... It's nothing!) Let's just get dressed!" **

And that, my dear children, is how the love will begin... in a picnic...

THE END! (For now...)

***finishes tackling Gon* Oh! Hello there minna! Don't mind this mischievous guy, minna! It's not really the end! Gon's just messing with you! Right, Gon?**

**Gon: No! It's the end!**

**Me:...Good night, Gon!**

**Gon: Ugh! Not this again! Why do you always cut me out! (Anna's voice)**

**Me: Gon please! Don't act like Anna all of a sudden!**

**Gon: (Still in Anna's voice) WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!**

**Me: I said enough! **

***Ice hits Gon in the chest***

**Gon: Oh look! I've been impaled. *dies***

**Gomene minna for the short drama. Gon will be revived sooner or later! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^w^**


	10. ix

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongI am just here up late on my desk working on this chapter. It;s almost 1 AM and I'm still up. Wow, very hardworking aren't I?/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongFirst of all, I would just like to say... Congratulations, my dear dear reader-chan. You have experienced all the happiness of your life with Gon and Killua. Now, you will be going into a hard path. You're going to enter a world full of feels. And crying. Well, that is what the story says! Don't Forget About Me. So I bet you will experience a lot of feels when you enter the next chapter. Cause x. will be the most shocking chapter of your life. Well, just warning you! But for now let us enjoy these last happy moments...with a picnic.strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongOh! By the way Gon revived afterwards. Thank you for your cooperation.strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongAnd you know, enough with the 'you' and the 'yours'. I wanna try using 'I' for once. strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" strongKillua's POVstrong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Since there was only one room in this apartment, We had to change together. Only the lucky person would be worthy enough to use the bathroom. (yn) was already changed, only me and Gon weren't yet. So Gon got his stuff and rushed to the outdoor bathroom,strong"Oi Gon! What about me!"/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Gon screamed through the hallways,strong"Dress up there with (yn)! Your only going to change your shirt right?" /strongI just rolled my eyes and shrugged it off,strong"Fine. If that's what you want." /strongThen I stripped off my shirt, causing me to be clad./p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I saw (yn) staring at me with a blush on her face. I smirked,strong"Like the view?"/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongYour POVstrong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Great, now Gon the reviver has been gone to the bathroom, I'm stuck here with Killua. He shrugged and started to take off his shirt. Starting to reveal his abs and his muscles. I blushed the hardest as I counted his abs in my mind,emstrong"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8... 8 PACKstrong strongABS?!"/strong/em/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"He started to stretch his arms until he found me blushing. He smirked,strong"Like the view?" strongMy eyes widened as I looked at him with shock. W-What the heck?! I looked away,strong"Just shut up and put on a shirt."/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"He closed his eyes,strong"Alright." strongWhen he went to the cabinet to get a shirt, I was still the staring at the bare ground saying random things in my mind,strongem"He's just 14! How can he have an eight pack already?"/em/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"When Killua finally put on his shirt, Gon went back with a wide grin on his face,strong"I'M BACK MY PEPS!" strongKillua walked to him and poked his head,strong"What's with you saying "my peps" today!/strongstrong"/strong He stuck his tongue out while he scratched his head,strong"I just want to say it for once./strongstrong Come on guys! Lets go!"/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"We just nodded our heads and headed out to the apartment doors. As (yn) pushed the doors open, we now saw the scenery of the place. The smell of fresh watered flowers, fresh fish caught from the river, the smell of work. The days never get old, do they? We went out of the apartment and started to look for food./p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"2 BORING HOURS LATERp  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongKillua's POVstrong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strong"Yosh! We've got everything on the list!"strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Yelled a happy (yn) as she crossed out 'choco balls' from the paper. I looked at the freshly baked choco balls in the plastic that Gon was holding. I couldn't just help it. It smells yummy. When we get there, I will have to start finishing the choco balls. That's for sure!/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"When we arrived at the public park, there were lots of families and kids playing around and having picnics. Gon made a little 'aww',strong"Aww... This is the perfect place! It feels like I'm the kid and you guys are the parents!" strongHe said referring the parents to me and (y/n). Me and (y/n) just crossed our arms and rolled our eyes to the left and right. Gon just giggled./p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"So we sat down and opened the big basket, and there we saw... wonderland. there were yummy sandwiches, a cooked turkey, bread, cheese, grapes and strawberries. There was orange juice, three plastic cups and 4 packs of choco balls. I rubbed m hands as I licked my lips. Oh boy, this is going to be fun.p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"(yn) got out the sandwiches and the cheese and the grapes and the turkey. You know! Lets just say she got out everything that was in the big basket and placed it on the red mat. When we were done, we all knelt and closed our eyes,strong"Itadakimasu!"/strongThen, we started to eat everything like madmen./p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"We enjoyed every single food that was on the plate. i wanted to finish them all! I love this day! I was caught off (yn)'s and Gon's conversation, until Gon gasped and waved his hand in the air,strong"Kurapika!" /strongMe and (y/n) faced him. (y/n)'s eyes sparkled as Kurapika walked to us./p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"She couldn't help but to wave as well,strong"Kurapika-kun! Hi!" strongThen Kurapika's eyes widened,strong"(y/n)/strongstrong? Is that you?" /strong(y/n) nodded in delight. I smirked as I tapped Gon by the shoulder and whispered,strong"I still don't believe that their relatives." /strongGon agreed smirking as well./p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"While (yn) was distracted talking to Kurapika, I got spaghetti and secretly crawled up to her. Gon almost screamed,strong"Killua! What are you-" /strongI shushed him for a moment as I showed him the spaghetti I was holding. he mouthed,'Oh! Okay!' and winked. I now looked at the back on (y/n) and as I went up, I put spaghetti on her hair./p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Gon ran to me and then we both sang,strong"You have blonde hair! You have blonde hair!" strongAn anime vein popped on (y/n) as she faced us,strong"Temme, you're really going to get it!" /strongShe said as she got whipped cream and sprayed it on my mouth, causing me to have a mustache. (y/n), Kurapika and Gon were laughing so loud! It made me super embarrassed./p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I got the whipped cream on her, got the spaghetti out of her hair and started spraying it. When i was done, I got chocolate syrup, sprinkles and a cherry,strong"Voila! Ladies and gentleman presenting Ice cream ala (yn)!"/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Gon and Kurapika laughed once more. Because it really looked like she was an ice cream! Her white complexion, her yellow dress is just the same color as a cone! Everything! she got the whip cream off her head and started to chase me around saying,strong"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ZOLDYCK!"strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"i was laughing while she was chasing me, I tried to grab on to Gon's sleeve but then he started running around as well, I screamed,strong"Oi Gon! Come back here! I need your sleeve! Your sleeve is the lifesaver here! I need it!" strongUntil Gon stopped and faced me. I yelled,strong"NO NO!"/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I faced back but then I got bumped by him. (yn) hit me as well, then we both fell. Gon and Kurapika gasped and made an 'ohh!' face. You know why? Because I was on top of (y/n) and (y/n) was under me. Our noses were touching as we both blushed super hard. Gon took a picture and let Kurapika see it. Kurapika crossed his arms,strong"Oh! I never knew that my cutest relative would be so in love with my friend. Ah, young love. I always see this in books. The classics."/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Me and (yn) glared at him,strong"Kurapika!" /strongGon laughed hard,strong"Hoho! Good job, Pikachu!" /strongThen they high-fived. I stood up and started to chase Gon. Gon widened his eyes while running,strong"Killua! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm only trying my best to make you both be together! Please! Understand me, Killua!"/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Killua ignored his begging and continued chasing him. (yn) and Kurapika just stood there watching me chase Gon. Gon was running too fast that he actually tried to stop himself from running, but then just dropped into the lake. (y/n) and Kurapika ran after me and just laughed. After a few minutes of laughing, there was no response from the lake. Only a bubble appeared. We stopped laughing and said simultaneously,strong"Oh God."/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongHello minna! How did you like the chapter? Yes yes, there were LOL parts and (yn) and Killua love moments. I bet reader-chan blushed... Uy.../strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongGon: Nia-chan HALP!strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongMe: *stares at the helpless Gon* Nah. You deserve to drown.strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongGon: What did I do wrong?!strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongMe: Nothing. You just deserved to drown... that's all.strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongGon: WHAT?!strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongMe: Good day, Gon!strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongGon: Don't leave me!strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strong...strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongGon: Hello? Anybody there?strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongHehe. I am so evil to Gon. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! ^w^strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" p 


	11. x

**Okay, now we have reached the saddest chapter of all our lives. Want to know why I made this chapter very sad? it's because i'm in a verge of sadness right now. Has any of you guys seen the latest episode of Hunter x Hunter? If yes then cry with me. If no then see if for yourselves.**

**That is the main reason why I'm sad. Oh well, I just hope you cry the to the depths of your deep deep heart, minna. **

_**You will betray your lover, Kil.**_

_**I know you love her. As I said, assassins are not allowed to have friends. Or lovers for instance.**_

_**I know you'll kill her. Because that is your main course. You are an assassin.**_

_**And assassins don't need lovers and friends.**_

_**Kill her,**_** Kil.**

I opened my eyes instantly. I looked at the big window and saw the rain pouring down. As thunder crashed to random places, I looked at (y/n) who was peacefully sleeping. She curled up to her pillow and began to chant,**"Blueberries..."**

I smiled at her warmly. I have to admit she really looks cute when she sleep talks. Then i saw non other than Gon sleeping on the couch. His hand dropped to the floor as he began snoring. Can somebody tell me, am I the only person who was having an uncomfortable sleep?

I then looked at (y/n). I watched her sleep for a moment. Until somebody flashed into my mind,_"Kil! Kill the woman." _I furiously looked out to the window,_No._ I just wonder why my aniki Illumi's been pestering with my mind lately! And I hate it!

Illumi spoke to me once more,_if you don't want to kill her, I guess I'll have to kill her._ My eyes widened as thunder boomed again. And there I saw, my aniki standing right next to me. I quietly mumbled,**"No... Don't kill her. She's my highest priority."**

Illumi bent closer,**"You're just scared." **I casted a glare at my aniki,**"No!" **Illumi then looked at the peaceful (y/n),**"Then prove to me. Kill (y/n)." **I was now shaking with fear. I didn't know what to do after that. W-Why can't I move all of a sudden. More thunder I started to stand up and run,**"Dammit!" (A/N: Okay guys, this might shock you. But I'm only adding this word once. Okay? Are we good? Okay. Let's continue.)**

Then I started to run for the door. But then a hand stopped me from reached the doorknob and pulled me. Illumi caught me by the face,**"Kill...her...or...I'll...be...the...one." **Then everything in my mind became blank. Everything in this whole world went ballistic.

When I looked, Illumi was gone. Did he... did he really... make me suffer? Did he make my life suffer through a whole lot of things that cannot be done to me? I walked to the side of (y/n) and stood there, looking at her beautiful face.

Tears began to stream down from my face. Will this be the last time I'll be ever seeing (y/n)'s face again? Is this the end of her? Does she deserve to die like this?

As I held her face, I spoke my words of agony and pain,**"I love you." **And with that, my hands ran through her neck and choked her. I got out my claws and stabbed it deeper through her neck, off to her vital points. I could hear yelping from her until I felt her body stop. The grip on my hand loosened, her hand dropped to the floor, blood began dripping.

This time, I completely woke up, and saw the crime that I have done, I let go of her neck and (y/n) dropped to the ground, more tears were streaming down from her face. Gon woke up and gasped as he saw what I had done to screamed,**"(Y/N)!"**

Gon ran to her and hugged her like teddy bear, Gon looked at me and yelled,**"WHY KILLUA! WHY OF ALL PEOPLE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER?! TELL ME!" **I just stood there speechless. No words were able to come out of my mouth, I just kept on crying,**"What... have... I done?"**

Gon just glared at me, tears starting to form on his eyes. I just touched my head,**"I'm such a loser..." **Then I dropped to the floor and began crying,**"I'M SO SORRY GON! I'M SO SORRY! I NEVER REALLY WANTED TO KILL HER! IT JUST GOT INTO ME! FORGIVE ME,GON! FORGIVE ME!" **Gon just stared at me with a shocked face. I could tell that he was speechless,**"K-Killua..."**

I gripped the ground harder, causing it to make a mark,**"I'm such a fool..." **And so, I repeatedly said that to myself.


	12. xi (SPECIAL CHAPTER)

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongOkay guys, this will be the last chapter for this story. First lemme just say how proud I am for going all this way for finishing this story. Thank you gouys for the votes and especially the comments they made me LOL./strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongThis chapter is dedicated to everybody! In reward for surviving the last painful chappy, I'm going to give you touchness. So sit back and relax and enjoy this chapter minna!strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strong"Ne Gon, have you seen Killua?"strong When Gon heard this, darkness pasted his honest eyes. The lady on the counter was in a verge of confusion. After a while, Killua had been always going out every now and then, then comes back with tears in his face. His hands tucked in his pockets, looking at the ground while climbing up the stairs. The poor woman was dying to know why the happiness in their eyes had been washed away./p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"As the lady got out from the counter, she knelt down and shook Gon's delicate body,strong"Gon! Tell me! Where is Killua!" strongSilence occured for a minute. The two were just stuck there on that position. A mix of worry and fear was in the air. The lady waited for an answer but then just gave up,strong"Fine, if you won't tell me, then I won't push you any further."/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Finally, she released Gon from her hands and walked away. Until Gon spoke softly,strong"Nemori-san..." strongThe woman Nemori stopped walking, shock plastered in her face. This was the first time Gon called her by her name. Could this mean? She faced back and saw Gon shedding tears, still looking at the ground,strong"K-Killua... Went to see (y/n)."/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"As Nemori heard this, she stood there in that little space. Hearing what Gon said. She felt like every part of her body was shaking. After emthatem incident happened, the whole apartment started to grow duller and full of misery. (y/n) was the only person to bring back happiness. Everytime she runs around the hallways, there was always a smiled curved up on her lips. She is the key to the happiness in this world. This cruel cruel world./p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Nemori's eyes began to water as she dropped to the ground, covering both of her hands into her face. While Gon just stood there, still crying. Nemori couldn't help but to blurt out the words,strong"(YN) IS DEAD! THERE IS NO REASON FOR HIM TO VISIT HER GRAVE ANYMORE! NO REASON I TELL YOU! NO REASON!"/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"She couldn't speak no more. Gon spoke once more,strong"Yeah. I guess you're right."strong Nemori's eyes widened as she started to shed more tears,strong"If Killua didn't kill (y/n) on that night... everything would be normal..."/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongTHE STARGAZING GARDEN 7:00 PMstrong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strong"If I didn't kill you on that night, everything would just be normal."strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Said a 12 year old boy, looking at the tombstone of a certain woman. The words carved on the tombstone made the boy endure more and more pain. As more memories of him and the girl together, he started to speak in a hoarse voice,strong"I miss you... you know that, right (yn)?"/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"There was no response around the area, he gripped his hands tightly. Only if he could recieve an answer from her. That was his only wish... no, his only wish is that he could be with her forever. But no, all because of his aniki.p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"The wind blew hard in the garden. He just sat there, feeling all the sorrow and hatred. he noticed the candles being extinguished by the wind. And there, the wind left a trail of smoke going up to the sky. The boy stood up and spoke his last words,strong"I love you, (yn)."/strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"***p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"As Killua hopped on one cherry blossom tree, he decided that he should take a nap for a while before he leaves. He was in the highest branch of the cherry blossom tree, as the moon shun on the tree, causing the cherry blossoms to look a litte brighter, thanks to the wind, some cherry blossoms fell to the grave.p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Killua was already fast asleep. Both of his hands on his head. Until he heard a familiar laughter 50 meters away from the tree, his eyes shot open, wide with shock. He faced down and saw a familier (hc) girl looking up on him with a sweet smile plastered on her lips./p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"She took a deep breath as the wind past her white body. And there she spoke,strong"I love you too, Killua-kun!" strongShe tilted her head as she closed her eyes. Killua could'nt believe what he was seeing! He blinked his eyes and in an instance, she was gone./p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Killua's dark blue orbs shun with amazement. As he stared up to the sky, the stars started to grow brighter, and one shooting star fell across the horizon. Killua began to smile. Looking at the night sky.p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"emThank you (yn), for always being there for me./em/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strong*sniff sniff* *cries like Bisky*. Okay, okay, guys, I'm going to leave you here. For I have a little meeting with misery in my room. Ja ne~.strong/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongP.S: I hope you like this chapter! ^_^strong/p 


	13. Epilogue

**Hello minna! Did you ever think that xii was going to be the end? Pfft. No way! We can't end it like that!**

**So I made an Epilouge! You guys happy?! I guess you are! Look at those exciting smiles on your faces- I was just kidding (I'm starting to act like PewDiePie. I've been watching too many videos of him! o_o) So the reason why I made an Epilouge is because... it's no that I'm bored. I like to see those smiles on your faces as well! And I had an idea this as well!**

Killua's eyes shot open, leading to a small gasp that escaped his mouth. Staring at the light that shun upon his deep dark blue orbs, he leaned forward,**"Eh? What happened to me last night?" **Until every part triggered into his brain. He faced everywhere,**"I-It was all a dream?" **Then he faced the plain ground fifty meters below him.

As he stared at the the little flowers sprouting out one by one, he then remembered a certain (h/c) person that suddenly entered his mind,**"(y/n)..."** He leaned against the thick bark of the tree, thinking about his unbelievable dream.

While the white-haired boy was starting to refresh everything about his dream, instantly, he heard a little 'psst' from below him. He faced down, only able to see a spiky haired twelve year-old boy smiling at him,**"Ohayo, Killua!"**

Amazement was painted on Killua's face. How did his best buddy find him? He gazed upon him and let out a little smile,**"Gon...How did you find me?" **Gon then sniffed the air, turning his head everywhere,**"I know it by your smell. Your scent led me here to this garden! Where were you last night? I didn't see you in bed."**

Hearing those words, Killua then plastered a mixed of sadness and peace. The wind started to hit his hair, causing it to sway. Can I tell Gon about my dream? He thought. He looked down and yelled,**"Gon! Jump up! I have a dream to tell ya!"**

**AFTER ALL THE SORROW AND SILENCE LATER...**

**"Ah... so that's how the dream went... but how were you in this cherry blossom tree?"**

Asked a confused Gon. Killua shrugged as if he didn't know it as well. Gon buried his head in his legs, narrowing his eyes,**"It's been weeks since that incident happened. (y/n)'s onii-chan went berserk once he found out that (y/n) has been killed. Good thing we told him that something happened to her. You were in safe hands afterwards."**

And all of a sudden, silence occurred. In reality, Killua never really wanted to lie to (y/n)'s brother. He wanted to tell him the whole truth about what happened to (y/n). Should he or should he not tell Hiroki. He faced Gon,**"Gon, let's tell Hiroki about the real truth. I don't want to keep on lying just because of a morbid death."**

Gon just looked at his best friend, but then nodded,**"I see... Alright, let's go tell Hiroki about this."**

**HIROKI'S APARTMENT**

As the two boys arrived to (y/n)'s brother's apartment, Killua had been severely practicing the words in his mind because, who knows? Maybe Hiroki might get mad at him for not telling the truth so easily. He's even having second thoughts on whether he could just say it or just bail.

Sweat was dripping from Killua's chin as nervousness started to build up in his body. Causing him to shake,**"Gon, Are you sure about this?"**

The innocent one nodded his head,**"Don't worry! I'll be here!"** Killua nodded, his nerves started to cool down for a while. Until something flashed into his mind, as if there were thunder,**"Kil, I know what your going to do. So I suggest you should bail from it. And come home. Mother would be very pleased."**

Killua suddenly screamed,**"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" **The figure stopped speaking, and Gon looked at the poor frightened boy,**"Killua... Are you okay? Who were you speaking to?"** No response. Killua turned to his back and started walking out of the apartment, running away from his best friend with tears pouring down from his eyes. Gon yelled,**"Killua! Where are you going! I thought we were going to sort this out already!"**

Killua didn't listen to him, he just continued to run some more,**"Gomene, Gon. I can't do it."**He continued running, and the only words he managed to hear was,**"Killua!"**

**KUKUROO MOUNTAIN**

**"Kil! Your back! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME BACK! Now that we have you, you can take over the family business! I have never been so proud of my Kil!"**

Said a psychotic woman named Kikyo Zoldyck, the mother of the Zoldycks. Standing in Killua's room, she smiled with pride, just seeing how proud she is for her little boy. Beside her stood one of Killua's brothers, Kalluto Zoldyck. She just watched her own mom.

Killua glumly sat down on his bed, a series of darkness and misery plastered in his eyes. How could he betray Gon again? How could bail and just let the lie spread? Many of those questions swirled in his head. How could he take over the family business like this?

He faced up, staring into his mother's robotic eye,**"Mom..." **Kikyo faced the boy,**"Yes, Kil?" **Killua then looked at the bare beige floor,**"I-I can't do it... I can't be the one who will take over the family business."**

And in a blink of an eye, Kikyo was already choking Killua by the neck, Kalluto's eyes widened as he spoke,**"Mother-"** Kikyo screamed,**"Shut up! Killua! You don't mean that mean that! Do you? ANSWER ME!"**

Killua ignored the question and mumbled,**"Let me go." **Kikyo let go of the helpless boy, causing him to drop to thr ground with a dull expression. She hoarsely spoke,**"Stand up**. **Assassins don't look stupid. You are an assassin Kil... You know tha-"**Killua glared at his mom. Although it doesn't look like he is,**"What if I don't want to be an assassin anymore. I want to hang out with the people I love. I want them to be my friend. I'm sick of living a lonely life, here in this dark hellhole."**

Without know it, suddenly, Kikyo grew in full rage as she "accidentally" killed her son using her hands. Kalluto covered his mouth as he watched his brother getting stabbed in the stomach. Killua's eyes widened.

His mom spoke in pain,**"Then die." **Hearing those words, Killua collapsed to the ground, staring at the light ceiling. _Did... Did I really deserve to die like this? Did my aniki lure me again? So that I can die? _Tears started to pour down from his eyes going to the back of his ears as Killua heard a scream coming from behind the doors, _**"Killua!"**_

As I widened my eyes, I faced to the door, beside Kalluto stood a horrified (h/c) girl covering her mouth as well, her astral body made her float. His tears started to stream down some more,**"(y/n...)"**

She smiled,_**"Hi Killua."**_Killua stared back at the ceiling with a small smile, he used a bit of his energy to squint his eyes,_ I finally got to see you again, (y/n). _And with those words, he died with a smile plastered in his face.

_I walked with her in paradise. She held my hand tightly and spoke,"You didn't forget about me." I faced her and smiled gently,"Of course I never forgot about you. I love you." She tilted her face,"I love you too Killua-kun!"_

***victory dance* THIS IS THE TRUE END LADIES AND GENTLEFISH! You thought the special chapter was the end ey? WELL YOU WERE WRONG! Are you feeling happy cause I updated? Are you happy that your prayers have been answered? I guess so.**

**I really appreciate it so much! I was amazed that I got 100+ votes in in just 700+ reads! I know this will be more in the future. Because I believe in myself! I hope you enjoyed this story minna! Thank you so much for sacrificing your lives to read this! I'm so proud of you, lets have a round of applause to all of you! *claps***

**Gon: YOU KILLED KILLUA, NIA-CHAN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I HATE YOU!**

**Killua: Oy oy Gon! Do you love me that much?!**

**Gon: No. It's just I lost one of my friends in this story. And it's all thanks to Nia-chan! *glares at me***

**Me: *cat-face***

**Killua: Thank you minna for reading! Stay happy, my love! c;**

**Fangirls: KYA~ KILLUA CALLED ME LOVE! *screams***

**Me:*covers ears* Ugh. Why did I even bring these fangirls here! They're starting to annoy me! *gets big broom and sweeps away* There you go!**


End file.
